Pushing You Away
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: When Sasuke wants to leave Kohona again, Naruto will do anything to stop him.  Because they have a bond that can't be broken.  Sasu/Naru


**Hey guys! Its M! Here is today's smut fest! I know, I know, I'm behind, but typing these things up takes decades, I swear! At some point... Although I'm not sure anyone but me is keeping track here. I hope someone else knows about my 30 day challenge, otherwise I'll feel kinda lame. LOL**

**You asked for more Naruto, so here it is! I was writing another (longer) one-shot when this scenario came to mind. So don't be surprised when you see another similar (longer) one-shot later. This was based off of it.**

**This is my first time writing in Sasuke POV. Not sure how I like it... You tell me, but I think he's a little OOC. Who knows with that one?**

**Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no Naruto. Me wish. Me wish not granted. Me sad.**

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going!" A hand smashed into the doorframe just as I stepped through it. I paused, feeling the heat of anger against my back, but refused to turn around to look. I couldn't do that, or else I might forget why I was leaving in the first place.<p>

Calmly, I adjusted the straps of my traveling backpack. "I'm leaving."

"LEAVING?" The fist was trembling in rage as it embedded itself deeper into the wood work. "What you mean _leaving_?"

"I should've thought the answer was obvious, even for an idiot like you." Here was where I would normal taunt him about his lack of intelligence or processing ability, but every minute I stayed wore on me. I proceeded forward, ignoring the clattering of heavy steps as he followed me, bouncing in agitation at my side.

"Sasuke!" There it was, that pleading tone that he used whenever he really wanted something. I had to force myself to keep moving. "You just came back! You can't be leaving again, not permanently, not really! All of your friends-"

Snorting, I shook my head, keeping his blonde hair out of my sight. "What friends, Naruto? All I have is a boatload of strangers I couldn't care less about and one annoying blonde nuisance that won't leave me alone. I'm leaving."

"Sasuke!" He wrapped his arms around me, forcing us to a stand still. "Please... don't leave again. You're my best friend... I've been so happy now that you're back. Can't you just give it another month or so? Things'll get better. I'll make them better! I'll make you happy! I promise!"

"Naruto..." I couldn't help running my hand through his hair as he clung onto me, burying his face in my neck. "You can't make me happy."

He stiffened at the remark, pulling back so hurt blue could gaze up at me. "What do you mean? Am I not good enough or something."

I scoffed, pushing him back. "You make it sound like we're in a relationship, idiot."

"Well, we are!" He stamped his foot, looking far too much like a sullen child for a seventeen year old. "We're friends! That's a relationship!"

Rubbing my forehead, I averted my eyes from his again. "You know what I meant, moron."

He opened his mouth to retaliate, and then something seemed to hit him. Instantly, he lit up. "Maybe that's what you need! A girlfriend! Or boyfriend, whatever, I don't care. You just are feeling unattached because you're not getting any!"

Trust him to jump to _that_. "No, Naruto," I told him firmly. "I don't want to date. Now let go and let me leave."

"Never." His voice was fierce, determined, and I nearly groaned. "I will _never_ let you go."

"Why?" I asked, bitter from this whole long battle. "Why? I'm not _happy_ here, as you put it. There is nothing that could change that. So why do persist in hauling me back here, time and time again? I don't want anything to do with _any_ of this."

His jaw clenched as my words hit home. I could see him struggling with masking the pain my words had inflicted. As always, his emotions were written across his face and I took a chance in tugging away. I made it three steps before a hand yanking on my sleeve made me halt.

"Don't want this, huh bastard? Any of this?" He growled, jerking me around to face him and shoving his face in front of mine. "Basically, you just don't want me?"

There was a challenge in his eyes and I rose to it. "Why would I _ever_ want you? No, I don't want you."

"Well too bad," he snarled, stepping even closer so that our bodies were rubbing against each other. "I'm going to _make_you want me."

Why he decided that was the ideal time to kiss me, I don't know. His lips were hard and clumsy, pressing against mine with brutal strength. He had no idea what he was doing and it showed, but he was Naruto. He couldn't do things half way. His rough, unpracticed kisses were more of an assault than a show of affection, but that was how Naruto was. Which was exactly why I wasn't surprised to find myself getting aroused.

Liking Naruto in that way hadn't been a surprise either, just a matter-a-fact discovery that I buried in the recesses of my subconscious. Something about the way he drew me out was unlike any other and I needed that, so desperately that it had transformed into a desire for all of him. But even that growing _need_ wouldn't stop me from walking away from the torture hole that he called home.

So I shoved him away.

We stared at each other, breathless, for a moment, before I spun around on my heel and walked off as quickly as I could. This bond would break, it had to, once I'd stretched it beyond all belief. I wouldn't feel this way on the other side of the world.

"Bastard!" He called after me, sprinting to catch up. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll do anything, just please stay with me. Please!"

"No." I bit out, stopping abruptly to glare at him. "No more begging, no more pleading, no more offering your body like some kind of common street whore. There is nothing you have that could make me stay."

I thought I'd seen him hurt before, but there was a complete look of loss that eclipsed everything else I'd witnessed. His trembling fingers retreated from their light hold on my sleeve to spasm against his side as he stared wordlessly at me. I had to close my eyes to block out the pain his held.

"Sasuke..." Even his speech was disjointed and broken, as he whispered. "Look... I'll die without you."

With his pride, that must've been hard to say. I knew that, but I shoved that knowledge aside to focus on my ultimate goal: getting out. "Then die. I don't care."

"Yes you do," he insisted, and I didn't bother disagreeing as he knelt. "Let me stay with you."

"I'm leaving." Heart-felt entreaty or not.

"Then let me go with you."

The words caused my eyes to widen by mere millimeters, but the shock that ran through my body was hardly proportional to that. "What?"

When he looked up at me from his kneeling position, his eyes were glassy with emotion. "I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you. I'd give up all of _this_-" He swept his arm to indicate the village beyond, "-so we can stay together. We're best friends, Sasuke. You were the first bond I ever made and hell if I'm going to let you wander off alone."

"B-but..." I wasn't sure I'd ever stuttered before. I wasn't sure I'd ever had reason to. "What about becoming Hokage?"

I could tell he wasn't changing his mind by the determined set of his face. "You're more important."

No one had ever offered something this immensely precious to me. He was essentially willing to give up his whole life, just to walk by my side. To be with a person he fought with on a daily basis. To be with someone who didn't know how to return the emotion he gave so freely. I sank to my knees beside him and pressed my lips once more to his.

Our lips grazed as I murmured, "I can't take this from you."

"The hell you can't, bastard." He wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer and I was lost.

Our breath was hot in our mouthes as we exchanged heated, sloppy kisses that I would be embarrassed of on any other day. Our tongues twined with each other as he panted, making barely audible noises as we pressed together. I slid my hand over that hideous jump suit and pushed my way in between his legs as I hovered over him.

How we'd gotten from kneeling to rolling over the ground entangled with each other was a mystery. What wasn't a mystery was exactly how much each of us were enjoying this. I could feel Naruto's hardness rubbing up against my own with a persistence that riveted me.

I ground back down on him, sucking at his neck when he threw his head back to attempt to breathe in some air. "Nngh... Sasuke..." He gazed up at me with glazed eyes. "I don't know why... But I've needed you, bastard."

Me too, I thought, but didn't bother responding as I leaned down to kiss him again, loving how his hips raised to greet mine just as his lips did.

All it took was one last, hard grind and we were both flung over the edge, so completely blinded by our flight that we didn't notice our hands gripping together until after we'd come down from the high.

Naruto smiled up at me, that same goofy smile that had always preceded any stupid statements. "Does that mean I can come?"

"Idiot." I slid off of him, flicking him on the forehead as I did so. "I can stay a while, I guess. Until I get bored of you."

"Then I guess..." He wrapped an arm around my waist, planting a sweet, soft kiss on my lips as he did so. "I guess I'll just have to make sure you don't get bored."

* * *

><p><strong>Cute ending, yes? I know, not a full out lemon. It's been a while since I've written a nice, long detailed one for y'all, but I promise the other (longer) version of this will have one. So you have something to look forward to.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
